


revenge

by imaginefics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Marco Bott, Complete, F/M, Revenge, Revenge Sex, college marco bodt, jean is a cheater, marco is fine asf, roomates hitch and sasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginefics/pseuds/imaginefics
Summary: after catching your boyfriend jean cheating on you, you decided to hook up with his best friend marco.
Relationships: marco bodt x reader, marco bodt/ reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. part one

you and jean dated for a few months, the relationship was going well until you caught him cheating on you with another girl. you thought you finally met your match and he was the one, but you were wrong. the breakup left you distraught thinking that you weren't good enough.

you were in your room, doing whatever you can just to take your mind off of him. your roommate sasha and hitch kept you company the whole time. they never left your side.

while you were folding your clothes, something came to hitch's mind.

"i got it!" she said as she hopped off the mini couch.  
you and sasha looked at her confused.  
"i know you don't want to talk about this but you know jeans roommate marcus right? she asked.  
"it's marco but yeah, what about him?"  
"why don't you get some revenge on jean by hooking up with him, he's hot," she said with a grin. she wasn't lying, he was.

marco bodt is jeans’ best friend. you and marco get along well, since you were always in the room. he is a smart and very attractive guy.

"absolutely not, are you crazy!" you said as you continued folding your clothes.  
"oh come on...sasha help me out here" hitch said before plopping back on the couch.  
"that honestly doesn't sound too bad," sasha said as she took a sip of her drink. you quickly turned to her.  
"really sasha, you're agreeing with her?"

hitch had a big smile on her face knowing that someone agreed with her.

"i literally broke up with jean two weeks ago, and know you want me to get with his roommate?"

hitch got up and sat next to you. "even better. do you know how jealous he'll get when he finds out you got with marco!"  
"he'll see what he could've had" sasha added.  
"exactly," hitch said snapping her finger.

"what makes you think marco would even want to do it with me?" you asked.  
"because you're hot as fuck, who wouldn't want you!" hitch said nudging you.  
"jean obviously," you said in a soft tone while tears slowly started to form.

"fuck jean!" sasha blurted out. "who wants that horse face, i honestly don't know what you saw in him."

you all giggled.

your friends were right. you wanted to show jean what he was missing, and the only way to do that was hooking up with marco.  
"so, are you going to do it? hitch and sasha asked at the same time. 

"i guess so? " you said, making it sound like a question.

"alright, let's get you ready!" hitch said as she walked towards the closet.

"wait what, but it's 4 pm!"

"even better!" hitch yelled from the closet, picking out clothes already.

"you got this, okay," sasha said confidently.  
you took a deep breath and nodded.

a few minutes later, hitch returned with a sweatshirt and leggings.

" i thought you were picking put something fancy or something, not basic?"

"he'll be taking your clothes off at the end of the day, so it doesn't really matter," she said handing it to you with a smile.

"go shower, and we'll text him," sasha said picking up your phone.

you nodded and went to the bathroom. you shaved, washed your hair, and exfoliated. when you dried off you moisturized your body with cherry blossom lotion and slipped into your clothes.

"marco's in his dorm and said he’ll see you soon!” hitch said handing you the phone to look at the text. looking at the message made you a little nervous.

you put your hair in a low ponytail, sprayed your perfume, and put on clear lipgloss.

"okay, how do i look?," you asked as you turned away from the mirror.  
"cute like always!" hitch said. sasha nodded as she stuffed her face with chips.

you smiled as you grabbed your phone and lanyard.  
marcos' dorm was within walking distance, so you didn't have to drive or anything.  
"when you get back you better give us details!" hitch said bouncing around in the bed.

"alright i will, bye guys," you said as you exited the door.

here goes nothing.


	2. part two

you texted marco as your walking, to let him know you were on your way. when you reached his building you took a deep breath and opened the door. you used the elevator and walked through the narrow hallway until you reached the end of the hall where his room is located. you quickly took your phone out and checked to see how you looked. 

when you finished, you knocked twice and backed up a little. you heard footsteps and then the door opened.

"hey y/n!" the tall boy said as he holds the door.  
"hey marco!" you say as you give him a tight hug. he smelled good. he wore a navy blue hoodie and grey sweatpants.

you two then walked into his room. his side of the room was neat like always, but you couldn't say the same about jean.  
"jeans' out with his friends, so he won't be back anytime soon," marco said as he scratched the back of his head.

good to know.

"that's good," you said as you sat on his bed.  
"can i get you something to drink?" he asked as he opened the fridge.  
"no im alright," you said with a smile. 

"so.. how are you?" he asked as he sat next to you.

"ive been doing alright i guess”

"you stopped talking to me and i thought you hated me"

"why would i hate you, you didn't do anything?" you said nudging him.

"your right, your right" he laughed. "but still, i missed talking to you, i was worried," he said as he put his hand on your shoulder.

his face looked sad when he said that. after the breakup, the only people you talked to were hitch and sasha.

"really?". you didn't think that he would care about you like that. this time when you two made eye contact, it was longer than usual.

next thing you know, your lips were on his. when you pulled away, you felt your face getting warm.  
"sorry about that," you said with a grin.

marco then held your face and kissed you as he rubbed your cheek with his thumb. you can feel him smile against your lips. the kiss got more intense, his hands then grabbed your thigh, pulling you onto his lap. you put your hands around his neck and started leaving small kisses on it.

you then slowly started to grind on him. you can hear his soft grunts against your mouth. he then lowered his hands to your waist, bringing you closer.

"i want you to fuck me," you said as you whispered by his ear.  
he looked at you raising an eyebrow to see if your serious, and when you nodded he smiled.  
you then got off him and made him put his back to the headboard of the bed. while he got comfortable, you started to take off your leggings. he couldn't take his eyes off of you. you then got back on the bed and straddled him. you can feel his dick rubbing against you. you then took off your sweatshirt, he took off his hoodie revealing his toned body.

"you sure you want to do this? i don't have protection"  
marco said as he rubbed your arm.  
"it's fine, just pull out"  
he nodded and his lips were back on you. you backed up and pulled his sweatpants down, along with his boxers. his dick sprang up and your eyes widened. he was huge.  
he laughed at the reaction you made.

you then took his dick and started rubbing him up and down.   
"fuck" marco said gripping the sheets, watching you play with him.  
you kept eye contact with him, watching the faces he made as you pumped him.

"i want you to ride me," he said in a breathy voice.  
you crawled back on to him and raised your body. he grabbed your hips, moved your panty aside, and slowly laid you down on his dick.   
you let out a loud moan as he stretched you apart.

"just like that" marco said as he slowly moved you up and down his length.  
you connected your lips with him as you softly tugged his soft brunette hair.

as you rode him, you two heard keys rumbling.

great.

"don't stop, let him see," you said as you kissed his neck.  
marco nodded as he held your waist tighter.

"marco?" you heard a voice say.  
the door opened and it was jean, standing there with wide eyes, staring at his best friend fucking his ex-girlfriend.

marco looked over your shoulder to see him, but you held his face and kissed him passionately. when you turned around to jean, you gave him a smirk and then turned back to marco.

jean was speechless. he left the room, slamming the door hard behind him.

"im close!" marco said biting his lip. you quickly got off him and pumped him with your hands.  
"fuck!" he moaned as white liquid squirted out.

"he's definitely going to kill me in my sleep... but it was worth it," he said as he looked up at the ceiling.

it made you feel good seeing jean furious.

"do you... maybe wanna go out some time?" he asked as he cleaned himself up.

"i would love that," you said as you kissed him on the cheek.

wait till hitch and sasha hear this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :)  
> tumblr: imagineficss

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)  
> tumblr: imagineficss


End file.
